Dance for Life: Prologue
by Lanceeselhombre
Summary: Several hip hop dancers from the worlds of Pandora Hearts, Kingdom Hearts, Mana Khemia and Fullmetal Alchemist meet and compete in an international dance competition similar to America's Got Talent.


_**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING**_

 **Hey guys, I'm back with a new story! This is going to be kinda difficult on here because it involves crossing over multiple fandoms. To compensate, on here I will be posting by chapter, and putting it into the crossover category that fits best. On every chapter I will let you guys know where I will be posting the next chapter a every time I post I will update the last chapter to let you guys know. If it is easier for you, I have also posted this story on Wattpad under the same name. My account is RoxasNoXIII if you want to check it out.**

 **Also, I had to change how some things work to make this happen, so I know if something isn't correct. Because this deals with a lot of terminology, I will not be using it and will opt to describe the hell out of everything so everyone can understand what is happening even if you don't speak client dance. All in all, I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction and like the idea!**

"Gil, are you ready yet?!" Oz yelled to his friend, who was currently on the second floor of their shared house. He was taking forever to get changed, and they had to leave soon if they didn't want to miss anything.

Gilbert jogged down the stairs to where Oz was waiting impatiently by the front door. "Ready. How do I look?" He asked, stepping back a bit to give his friend a better look. He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, a plain white tank top and a pair of black and white hi tops that matched his beanie, which was black with a white star on the front.

Oz nodded in approval. "You look fine. Come on!" The blonde was wearing a pair of black baggy shorts with gold markings down the sides and black tshirt that didn't cover anything below his belly button with a golden Yu Tang logo across the chest. On his head was a gold baseball cap turned backwards and he was wearing some gold jordans to match.

The two hopped into Gilbert's car and began to drive towards their destination. Oz, who was completely psyched, simply couldn't sit still the whole ride. "Be ready, cause I'm gonna kick your butt!" The teen boasted excitedly, smirking jokingly at his friend.

The older of the two rolled his eyes. "Keep dreaming." He said, his tone challenging. It was amusing to watch the boy pump himself up, and his remarks only sped up the process.

"Just you watch, I'm going to take first place this time!" Oz cheered.

Gil smiled. "Why do you always get so excited when we go to Club Phoenix?" He wondered, curious as to how his friend's enthusiasm spiked so high over a night out.

"It's because that's the only time I really get to dance. It's fun to compete." Oz explained happily. Club Phoenix was a dance joint the two visited regularly a few times a week. This club was special; unlike a nightclub, it was completely dry, so Oz was allowed to attend. They both knew the owner personally as well, so they got in for free in exchange for putting on a show for the customers.

On a normal night, they would stay from 8 pm until 2 am when the club closed. Every night was different; sometimes they only danced by themselves along with other paid dancers, and sometimes customers challenged them to dance battles. Even though most of the time they won, people continued to challenge the two to claim first place on the floor. Out of Gilbert and Oz, Gil currently held overall first place as of two nights ago and Oz was itching to steal it from him.

The car pulled into the parking lot of the club and the two got out and made their way inside. The inside of the building was huge, inhabited by many cushioned booths and matching tables. The place had been built so that the center of attention was always on the stage and dancefloor where Gilbert and Oz preformed. The stage was a platform that could only be reached by the two large steps in front of it that led into the spacious dance floor in the middle of the club. A large array of lights hung from the ceiling that tinted everything a dark blue while spotlights lit up where dancers were when they preformed; always pointing out the leader, or in a battle the one whose turn it was to go.

Oz stepped onto the stage where the owner was talking with the DJ, setting up a few songs to play later. He jumped the man playfully, almost knocking him over in his surprise. "Hey Break!" The boy greeted joyfully, a wide smile dominating his face.

The silver haired man looked down at Oz and smiled. His outfit was a bit more formal than Oz and Gilbert's; he wore a navy button up shirt with its sleeves rolled up past the elbows, dark jeans, a simple black belt and a pair of grey converse. "Hey! How've ya been? I was starting to wonder where you two were." He said, glancing up at Gil, who had walked in behind Oz.

"Sorry, Gil was taking too long to get ready!" Oz explained, effortlessly blaming his friend for their absence.

"If you're so worried why dont you drive yourself?" Gilbert scoffed.

Oz frowned, his voice turning whiny. "You know I can't drive yet!" He protested defensively, pouting cutely.

Before the two could begin bickering, Break cut in. "You two know the drill. Have fun." The man walked off, greeting customers and speaking with staff as he disappeared into the crowd of people.

Oz's enthusiasm returned with a vengance, causing him to practically jump with joy. "Ready?" He asked Gilbert, wanting to get started.

Gil smirked. "Only if you are."

 **Done! I had to write this after I got the idea. I haven't given up on anything else I've been writing, I promise! I just need to write something happy for once and break away from the sadness on my profile. I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next time!**

 **Also! The next chapterwill be posted under Pandora Hearts. No crossover yet, that comes later.**


End file.
